


101 Uses for an Arc Reactor, or Thereabouts

by AnonEhouse



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve found Tony's arc reactor to be very versatile and useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Uses for an Arc Reactor, or Thereabouts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Приблизительно 101 способ применения дугового реактора](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478568) by [faikit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit), [WTF_Avengers_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017)



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"Sure, you can have an autograph," Steve told the street urchin waving a piece of paper that used to be part of a shop display before the current villainous group had turned the neighborhood into rubble. He took the paper and looked around. There wasn't a flat surface in sight. "Hey, Iron Man."

"Yeah, Cap?" Tony put a box containing a momma cat and four dusty but unharmed kittens into the Hulk's arms. Hulk beamed. Tony stomped over and took off his helmet. His hair was sweaty and matted down. "What do you need?"

"Stand there. Just like that." Steve pressed the paper against the arc reactor and signed it.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Glad to be of service."

 

Steve shivered and blew on his hands. 

"Where are your gloves?" Tony asked. They were sitting side by side in a cave, watching a tall, bipedal dinosaur pee on the Quin-Jet. The Savage Land was hard on Quin-Jets.

"Threw them at the 'raptor pack. Smell confused them long enough for me to get my shield. I wasn't expecting it to get cold."

"Storm's doing, I think," Tony said. "Good thing, too, it's slowed the reptiles down. Give it a few more hours and we can get back to the Quin-Jet." Tony watched Steve rub his hands together. "Put 'em here, big guy," Tony said, patting at his chest.

"Thanks." Steve pressed his hands to the surface of the arc reactor and let out a sigh of relief. "Toasty."

"You're welcome."

 

"OK, so we'll split up to search for information, get out before the place collapses." Steve held up a diagram he'd pulled from a toppled desk. "I only found one map, but I can sketch copies."

"This place is so primitive, they don't even have a copy machine," Tony grumbled.

"Not even a light tracer table," Steve muttered, glancing back and forth between the map and a sheet of salvaged paper.

Thor pointed at Iron Man's chest. Steve looked at the arc reactor. Tony raised his hands. "Fine." He lay down on a table and let Steve quickly trace over the map, handing out complete copies within a few minutes. "I feel so used," Tony said. 

Steve patted him on the shoulder. 

 

Tony stood next to Steve in the isolated cabin they'd found for shelter, once the metal eating termites had chewed his suit to pieces, along with their Avenger coms and Steve's motorcycle. The termites had died of indigestion, fortunately. "You're not kidding, you can make bread?"

"Maybe," Steve said. "These supplies don't look too fresh and there's not a lot of flour, so I don't want to waste it. Could make flat, sort of like crackers, in a pan if I had to."

"Bread would be better."

"Yeah, but I need to proof the yeast. Not a lot of firewood either, so heating up the oven just for proofing..." Steve looked at Tony. "How hot does the arc reactor run?"

"Really?" Tony looked at the bag of flour, and the small foil packet of dry yeast, and the small cup of water. "The surface is usually between one hundred five and one hundred ten, fahrenheit. Depending on usage and power draw."

"Perfect. Lie down on that bench." Steve put some sugar into the water and stirred it, and then ripped open the yeast packet and added it. "Well, do you want bread or not?"

Tony lay down, grumpily. "I'm used to rolling in dough, but not this kind. I am not a chafing dish, Steve."

"Shush." Steve set the cup down on the arc reactor.

 

"It's COLD!"

"Don't be such a baby, Tony." Steve looked down at him thoughtfully. Tony was spread out on his back, naked, and eager, eyes gleaming in the light from the arc reactor against the dimness of their bedroom.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "I know what you're thinking."

Steve smiled and waved the sachet of lube. 

"Fine! But don't think this means you can use me to reheat nachos in bed!" Tony grabbed the sachet and laid it on the arc reactor. "Gimme a kiss while we wait."

Steve obliged him, then he paused and pulled back. "If you're bored, I could make shadow puppets."

Tony pulled Steve down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for photo prompt showing Tony's arc reactor on my Bingo card.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 101 Uses for an Arc Reactor, or Thereabouts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166552) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
